


Movie Night

by Conspiracy



Category: sweet pool
Genre: M/M, No one dies AU, thats all this is, unbearable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conspiracy/pseuds/Conspiracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Youji have a cute lil movie night, and Youji eats too much popcorn. </p><p>Pre-existing relationship, takes place in an everyone is human and no one dies AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom needs more happy and this couple needs more love  
> so i write this thing  
> might be a bit ooc  
> feedback would be just super if you read it  
> (slightly edited after the fact)

"C’mon, Yoouuji, you have to eat /something/."

 

The man in question let his dark eyes slide away from the movie he hadn’t been paying much attention to to land on his boyfriend, Makoto, who had taken a break from shoving popcorn into his face to offer the other male the large bucket he had made of the salty snack for what had to be the fifth time in the past hour.

 

If he didn’t know any better, the raven haired male might think that Makoto loved to eat more than he loved him.

 

Youji himself didn’t have much of a penchant for the kind of junk food that the shorter man favored, but it seemed as if he had it shoved at him every time he ended up in his presence. Not that he really minded.

 

"I told you, I don’t want—"

 

“You’re gonna waste away to nothing, Youji!” the brunet spoke hyperbolically, as he often did, causing Youji to roll his eyes. “And where will that leave me? Alone, that’s where!”

 

He had been about to say something, before he realized the other was making that face, the sad, pouty one that resembled a kicked puppy and won him most of their arguments, and didn’t hesitate to reach his hand into the bucket, although he did so with a slightly dramatic sigh.

 

"Fine, fine…." he shoved the handful into his mouth, followed by several more as he acquired the taste, once more trying to focus on the movie as he leaned into his boyfriends slender frame.

 

~~~

 

"Nng……"

 

It was several hours later, the previous movie having long since been switched out for another, and Youji was currently trying not to let his discomfort show. He had lost track of how much popcorn he had eaten, but the painful pressure in his stomach was an indicator that it had probably been too much.

 

Of course, all his shifting distracted Makoto, who had since finished off the popcorn and had until that point been struggling to devote most of his attention to the action sequence on screen.

 

"Awww, did you overdo it a little?" he punctuated his sentence with a small chuckle, only to receive a glare in response.

 

"Don’t talk to me like a kid."

 

"S-sorry! You’re just cute like this, is all….I’ve never seen you like this before, hehehe….." his tone was indeed apologetic, and Youji couldn’t find it in him to be angry at him, as he practically never could.

 

"It’s all your fault," he mumbled, although there was no real bittnerness behind the words and he really didn’t blame him in the slightest, and there was but a beat of silence before he was pulled ever so gently against something firm and lean, making yet another displeased noise and tensing at the sudden movement. "What are you doing?"

 

"Making you feel better," the pleasant tenor he had become so accustomed to rang out next to his ear, sending a slight shiver through him, before large hands came to rest on his stomach, rubbing in small, gentle circles.

 

"Makoto, I—" he started, feeling slightly awkward even though he wasn’t about to deny how nice this felt, especially when the other males soothing motions seemed to sync with the calming beat of his heart, or that it was considerably making it harder to focus on his previous pain.

 

"Shhh. Just relax." The words were spoken softly, yet, definitively, and the only response that Youji could give was a soft hum before he let his head fall back to rest against a slim shoulder, eyes slipping shut a moment later.

 

He had always had trouble with relaxing, but here in the arms of his best friend, warm and safe and content, apart from the pressure that stll peeked through to ocassionally bother him, it was almost as easy as breathing.

 

Vaguely, he registered that Makoto had been speaking to him, voice almost inaudibly quiet. It wasn’t uncommon, for him to whisper soft things like this whether he was sure he was listening or not, especially in intimate moments like this. Still, if he strained, he could just barely make out his mumbled speech.

 

"……You’re everything to me, Youji. Absolutely everything. I don’t know where I would be…..without you, if you weren’t here with me. My life, well….with you, it all makes sense. You’re my best friend. I couldn’t take it…….if you left. Promise you’ll never leave me, Youji?" He spoke as if he was sure he wouldn’t get an answer, but with an undertone of resignation, like it didn’t matter to him much one way or the other, as long as he got to say his piece.

 

The words made Youjis’ heart clench in a way that caused him to inhale sharply, and he shifted a little against Makotos’ chest so he could bring an almost lazy hand to cover one of the tan ones still rubbing his stomach, taking it in his own and linking their fingers together.

 

Ths brought a pause out of the other man, and once more there was a smooth tenor next to his ear, warmth breaths fanning over it gently. “Something wrong? It doesn’t still hurt, does it? I’m sorry……”

 

Youji tiredly shook his head with a soft yawn, before he swallowed in preparation to speak, lightly squeezing the hand that enclosed his.

 

"Never, Makoto." his words were soft, but heavy with the weight of what they implied. "I’ll never…….never leave you. I promise. I……love you."

 

He felt a slightly chapped pair of lips, one he knew well, press against his temple already curved up into his boyish smile, and he couldn’t help but smile sleepily in return.

 

"I love you too, Youji. Always."


End file.
